The UCLA CFAR Developmental Core is designed to complement traditional sources of funding from government and private sources by providing rapid review for innovative and sometimes risky projects for relatively modest amounts of funding. We have also prioritized a number of areas for support, including clinical/basic science collaborations, transnational research and evolving areas of research. Funds are also requested for support of new investigators for AIDS-related activities. The Specific Aims for the Developmental Core are: 1. To provide a mechanism for concise application and rapid review of high-quality innovative basic science projects. 2. To provide a mechanism for rapid response to evolving areas of AIDS research which require immediate action. 3. To provide a mechanism for funding of "transnational" projects to further develop promising therapeutic compounds which arise through basic science studies. 4. To promote high-quality projects which involve collaborations between basic and clinical areas of study. 5. To provide funding for new faculty at UCLA engaged in AIDS research, and for recruitment of a new investigator(s) to AIDS-related areas at UCLA that are under-represented.